Red in sinnoh
by saiyanprince225
Summary: Red is in sinnoh league and faces Tobias in semi. Red's team is changed a little. Ash is worried for some reason about Red as he advances to final to face him. Meanwhile Dawn falls in love with him
1. chapter 1

Ash was all ready for the semi finals after defeating Paul. He looked up to see who he was paired with. He on the inside that it would not be Tobias. and after a while he was happy. He was paired with some trainer named Alex and Tobias was paired with a trainer named Red. He vaguely remembered the name Red in his mind. Prof Oak had mentioned something about him. He mentally noted himself of contacting Prof Oak for asking about him. Meanwhile he rested his pokemon aat the pokemon center and went to get some data on his opponent. Alex was not as strong as Paul but definately a good trainer considering he reached final.

Then e searched for Red. The information in the site was restricted and protected by password. Just as he stepped outside he saw Cynthia and asked her about Red. Cynthia just smiled and said "Ash you are lucky you are not facing him. Tobias will face the first defeat of his life and there is a high chance that within 2 days I will not be asked for Autographs." Ash's mind was efen more confused and questioned "What do you mean Cynthia?" Cynthia just smiled and just graced his cheek using her hand and said "Ash he has come after a 6 years of exile in Mt Silver. He is the most formidable opponent you will ever face and make no mistake tomorrow Tobias will be defeated by a single pokemon." Then she started walking towards the pokemon center.

Ash was in complete turmoil as he reached the pokemon center and remembered to dial Prof Oak and quickly went to do so. Fortunately not many people were there and he got to call Prof Oak quickly but before he dialed "ASH" He heard Dawn say his name then he remembered that he had not meet them after the battle and they were of course worried for him. They quickly joined him and Dawn questioned him "Where were you the whole evening Mr Ketchum. I thought you would want to celebrate." He ignored her and continued to dial Prof Oak's number now she was angry "Ash will you answer me NOW" Pikachu tried to pacofy Dawn but before she could do anything they were greeted with a face of Prof Oak. Ash said "Hello Prof Oak how are you?" Prof Oak repiled "I am fine Ash congrats on your win today." Ash kept a serious face and said "Thank you Prof Oak but I wanted to talk about someone." "Who do you want to talk about Ash." said Oak

"Red." Ash said just that one world and all the colour on Prof Oak washed out and he said "Ash nobody can tell you about him. I am sorry but we don't know where he is now but he was dead of the world 5 years ago." before Ash could reply Dawn said "But he is here Prof Oak and he is the semi finalist here and yes he does look very cute." "WHAT HE IS THERE" Prof Oak shouted and then said "Ash there is no way. He has come out but he participating in the sinnoh league is not clear. Ash be careful and all the best for tomorrow." Ash then went away to his room. He thought about this Red. He was just barely the same age as Ash and people fear him so much. He need to be careful.

With Brock and Dawn

Dawn wanted to go and help Ash but Brock grabbed her hand and prevented her and they thought about leaving Ash alone so they took a walk. "Brock do you know who is Red by any chance." Brock just smiled and said "Yes he was one of my challengers but don't ask me anything more." Dawn knew it. Red was from Kanto but that was all she knew. Then she saw the mystery man wakin towards the Pokemon centre. He was more handsome in real life and his red shirt just made his name justify. His aura too was fiery as well. Dawn did not what the feeling in her heart was. It was beating rapidly when he came near. Was it love? she thought. She then gathered courage and walked upto him and greeted him "Hi." He replied her with a casual smile and said "Hi who are you? " "I am Dawn and I am a.." before she could say something he interrupted her by saying "No need to say it. I saw you on T.V. the other day during the grand festival repeat telecast. You were really good. I just don't remember the name" She blushed a deep shade of red. He saw her and he praised her but why was she feeling so embarrassed? She didn't understand

"Hi Red long time no see." greeted Brock. Red was surprised and said " Brock how are you? I heard that you're parents were back and managing he gym and they said that you were out travelling with someone."

Brock replied "Yeah I am out travelling with Ash." Red then said "Sorry Dawn but Brock qnd I have something to talk about." Dawn then went away. As much as she wanted to hear them, She couldn't cross his privacy line. She walked to her room and old Ash all about Red and she asked in the end "Ash why are you worried about him. It is not like that you are fighting him tomorrow." Ash didn't reply and when Dawn was about to ask him again Brock came to the room.

Both Ash and Dawn kept their silence and they did not speak about Red or anything that day. Even thouh Ash had won against Paul. There was some weird spell which Red had woven around Ash and Dawn. When Dawn slept, She dreamt only of Red and Ash was unable to sleep at all worried about Red. They had to or rather he would have to face him.

 **HEY GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IN POKEMON. I WILL TRY TO GIVE OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER BY MONDAY OR SUNDAY. PLEASE IGNORE THE MISTAKES. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS**


	2. Red vs Tobias

Ash woke up first as he had not slept at all and today was his match but he was looking forward for Red's match with Tobias. He was silent for most of the time and said nothing much about his battle. They all had a hearty breakfast as they headed towards the main arena. Ash and the comp. got front seats. Red entered and stood in his place and a smile on his face. All of the people thought that he either was very over confident or had gone mad but Ash maintained his look towards Red. Red really is confident of beating Tobias with one pokemon thought Ash

Tobias then entered and they both released their first pokemon. Red threw his pokeball and a Pikachu came out and of course Tobias choose his Darkrai. The toss was won by Tobias and he started out the battle with an icebeam. Red was very silent and said just one word "Thunderbolt " and Pikachu understood it and used a thunderbolt at the coming ice beam. The two beams collided but the collision did not last long as electricity broke ice. Darkrai was hit by the thunderbolt and after the attack finished there was smoke coming form Darkrai and he fell down. "Darkrai is unable to battle Pikachu wins" said the referee.

"For the first time in the very first move Darkrai is defeated said the guy who was on commentary. Ash was shocked as the rest of the guys that how one move beat a seemingly undefeatable Darkrai?. Brock just smiled and said "Well that was expected. Pikachu has improved a lot from the last time." Ash and Dawn looked towards Brock and asked "How do you know him Brock?" They did not ask him. They ordred him which was evident in the tone they asked but he said "Ash and Dawn I wou.d have said but I am mot at liberty to say it."

The battle became a playhouse for Pikachu as he just used thunderbolt on every pokemon Tobias used.

Finally Latias too fell down after surviving 2 bolts. The referee announced the result "Latias is down Red wins the fight." The crowd shouted Red's name as they cheered him. Tobias fell to the ground on his knees. Red went up to him and said "Tobias you are a good trainer. Therefore I have an offer for you. Tomorrow after finals, I will call you. You better be here because it is a very good offer." "Bdtter than winning a league." asked Tobias. Red just nodded. As Red stepped out of the arena he met Ash who was on his way to his match. Red greeted Ash and said " Ash you better win this one you are the one who brought me here and I want to fight you." Ash was astonished and said "What do you mean" But Red did not reply and left a baffled Ash.

Ash then got ready for his battle and was all set to win this one. Red had meanwhile joined Dawn and Brock and sat besides Dawn. "Hey Dawn how are you?" Dawn replied "I am e sit here" She motioned to the seat beside her. Ash's battle was not so difficult but it was a little tough. The trainer was not as strong as Paul but would be stronger than Barry which made the battle interesting and Ash won the battle with 2 of his pokemon left. Ash couldn't believe it but this was true. He made it to pokemon league final. After the match. He rested his pokemon at the pokemon center. He then moved to meet with Brock and Dawn who were with Red.

Brock and Dawn congratulated Ash and Red too said his congrats before he said "So Ash tomorrow I expect the greatest Pokemon battle in my training course." Ash replied confidently "Yes you should." Red turned to leave but said "Ash the dream you have is a good one but it ruins you in the end. I know it because I am your dream." Red started walkimg away but Dawn ran up to him leaving Brock and Ash

"He is a strange guy. I don't know what Dawn sees in him. He might be good looking but he speaks so strangely . " said Ash. " WHAT DAWN LIKES RED." said a shocked Brock. Ash nodded and said "Brock it is so clear by how she behaves around him. I thought you might have known it by now." Brock didnt reply. " How are you doing Ashey boy?" said an all familiar voice. Ash turned his head to see Gary in his white coat. He also saw Prof Oak, His mom, May and Max. "You never change Ash" said a voice behind him. He turned around to find Misty holding a Azurill in her arms. Ash was now definitely surprised and he asked "What are you all doing here." To which May replied "Red brought us here. He told that tomorrow is your greatest battle or something of that sort and so we came here." Ash and Brock were surprised but said nothing. Red was really sure that this would be a big match and he knew Ash knew that he would need some support to go through this. They were even assigned rooms besides Ash's room.

Misty and Prof Oak then handed Ash two poke balls and Misty said "I had been told by Red to bring your Squirtle and Bulbasaur and so here they are." The statement made Ash's heart happy but he said "I wish Charizard was here." Misty just pointed to the outside and they all went out and they were all greeted with a roaring sound and a flamethrower which burnt Ash."Wow Charizard you are here. Thanks Misty and Prof Oak." Said Ash. Prof Oak said "Don't thank us, thank Red. He was the one and best of luck for facing him."

Misty put her hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry Ash you can beat him and I know it." He just nodded and said "Tell every one that I am going out and I will be back by dinner." With this he ran away somewhere and been the caring one for Ash, Misty ran behind him. Tomorrow many mysterious things will be solved

 ** _Thank you for reading_**


	3. Ash vs Red part 1

Misty ran behind Ash and found him inside the main Arena as he was sitting in the spectator stand where Brock and Dawn used to sit. She saw that Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were also out. "So this is your training." Ash was not surprised but just chuckled and said "This for getting the feel for tomorrow." Misty sat beside him and said "Ash are you worried about Red." "Yeah that is one reason and the other is that this is my first time in a final." Misty said nothing and just looked at the full moon which was shining upon them. This would be the most perfect and worst time for her confession but she was already prepared that she would say it to him but she couldn't bring herself to and said "Ash don't worry you will be able to win against Red of course knowing him he will give his fullest so give your fullest which might be able to help you win." "Misty you never doubted that I would win,you supported me even though the odds were against me so why start now?" Misty just smiled and looked into his eyes "Ash I will never doubt and I know that you WILL win. Now let us go before the food is over." Just as she said that his stomach let out a sound and they both left and joined everybody at Pokemon centre.

Dawn and Red

Dawn hurriedly ran after him and when she caught up with him she said "Why do you behave so strangely around Ash." He did not respond but started walking slowly and still faced down. Red said" Dawn it has been a long time since I lived in a civilisation. 6 years to be exact. Dawn my exile ended on my 16th birthday that is nearly 1 year ago that was when I travelled to Hoenn and came to Sinnoh only 6 months ago." Dawn asked the most pertinent question in her mind " What do you mean by that?" He just smiled and said " Dawn I began my journey somewhere 6 and half years ago. I was 10 and received my very first Pokemon through Prof Oak. By now you might have known that I come from Pallet town. My journey was very fun filled one and I enjoyed catching Pokemon. 3 months later I fought my rival in the Pokemon league for the battle of champion and I won a narrow battle. I traveled on the request of Prof Oak to Johto and even defeated the champion there. I then heard of my silver and went to train their for 6 years. I came out after Ash conquered the Kanto battle frontier. I thought he must be good so I came here to face him. That is my journey Dawn. I taunt him to make my battle more exciting. I think I answered all your doubts." Dawn was in shock. How come I had fallen for a person who is a champion of 3 leagues. She just watched him from the back as he left her. She slowly made her way back to the Pokemon centre

May and Max were happy as Brock told them all about their journey and also how Ash was nervous. They of course did not say anything to him but cheered him for tomorrow. They all slept in the room provided to them. Ash knew that tomorrow he would... no he will give his best. Everybody woke up in great anticipation as the fireworks were been all over the place. He entered the main arena and walked up to the battle field with Pikachu by his side. He stood in his place looking at Red as he stood with his head down. Ash then removed his pokeball and said " INFERNAPE I CHOOSE YOU." He threw his pokeball and a red flame headed Pokemon popped out. He had recovered from the battle with Paul and Ash had choosen him because of his blaze. Red finally looked up and said "Ash here is my first pokemon. BLAZIKEN I CHOOSE YOU." As a more than average tall Blaziken came out. Referee then said "Ash gets the first move Let the battle begin." Ash then said "Infernape Use Mach punch." Infernape's hand glowed as he rushed forward to punch Blaziken in the face. Red said " Be ready with the sky uppercut." Blaziken's hand glowed and he stood there and as Infernape came near he justjmoved his head away. " WHAT." said Ash as Blaziken punched him in the gut and Infernape fell near Ash. Infernape staggered back to his feet and let out a big cry. "Ash don't tell me that is your best." Said Red. Ash just ignored him and was about to withdraw Infernape when Infernape looked at him which meant that he did not want to switch out and want to fight Blaziken. Ash put away the pokeball and said " Red we are just warming up." The battle was just getting started and Dawn and Misty were in the edge of their seats. Dawn was confused to whom should she cheer while Misty was worried for Ash. Gary was also excited how this battle would go.While Max looked in awe at how Red was battling. May and Ash's mother continued to cheer him loudly for Ash while Brock and Prof Oak watched silently with crossed arms around their chests

 **Thank you for reading and please follow the story and yes the battle field is a grass one and yes there is a vacant place in Ash's team so please comment to tell me which Pokemon should be Ash's second Pokemon. Majority wins.**


End file.
